You know what's horse poop?
by StephenThePlaystationDude
Summary: An inspiration of James Rolfe's web series. You know what's horsepoop? Computer games! ! Before you flame me just read on...you might be surprised...


You know what's horse poop? Computer games!

Inspired by James Rolfe's "You know what's bullshit series."

Now before you flame me, I'm not talking about console games such as the PS2, Xbox 360 and so on I'm talking about P.C games!

What's wrong with P.C Games you may ask? When me tell you about my childhood. When I was a kid, I was mostly a P.C gamer. And while we had an Atari ST and a Nintendo Game Boy which I believe my older brother and sister brought with their own money. I rarely used them. In fact I didn't get my first console a Playstation 1 ,when I was 12 years old! And I played a lot of good stuff on P.C nobody has ever heard of. Has anybody ever heard of Blake Stone, Jill of the Jungle, Packrat, Bio-Menace, Chasm the rift, ZZT, Shadow Warrior, Descent 1 and 2, Z?

While I've had a lot of good memories with P.C's , I've also had a lot of bullshit. Now that I'm older, I realize a lot of times, with console games you just put the cartridge or C.D in the console and that's it. No problems. You might get a dirty cartridge or C.D, but that's about it.. I remember when Doom came out we had to play it on P.C Speaker. I remember my older brother Alan, constantly struggling to try to get the Sound Blaster to work with it. Every time he'd turn the Sound Blaster on, I remembered how in awe I was at the sound effects then being angry at the game crashing. The same happened when we put the game in high detail, the game would run slowly as hell. It took some time before we were able to enjoy the high detail and sound effects.

I constantly used to have trouble setting up the sound on P.C Games. What's this? I have to choose the type, address, interrupt and 8-bit and 16 bit DMA? I don't bloody know!? I kept forgetting the type of sound and I had to have my brother Alan help me. Sometimes even he was unsure of what sound the P.C needed, as we had different P.C's over the years. So many times we had to test what the sound was, hell even today I'm having problem trying to get games to run in Dosbox.

And don't get me started on Dosbox, even today, you think you're playing games just fine, then suddenly the game just flips 90 degrees to the right for no fucking reason! ARRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

And I've had a lot of other problems from the past. The game installs just fine, you set up the sound just fine. But OOP! Not enough memory to run the game! Back to the DOS screen. Oh dear…..the game couldn't find the slhat . exe file? Back to the DOS screen. Got the game to run just fine. Great…but wait! The game runs too fucking slow! OR TOO FAST ! ! ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! ! The game doesn't run on Windows NT! Should have read the tiny print on the back of the box! Game runs nice for ten minutes then crashes!

You know what!? I know console games have glitches and problems too…..but are any of them as bad as what P.C games go through! ? Whoever said P.C gaming is superior to console gaming has their head shoved up their asses, what does P.C gaming have to offer that consoles don't!? Better graphics!? BIG FUCKING WHOOP!? Graphics don't make a better game! ! !

I remember throughout the the very late 1990's and 2000's in my teenage and early adult years. I resorted to Playstation for joy and me playing P.C games became much more rare. I was sick to death of the bullshit!

And you know what I'm not just done with P.C computer games , I've got shit to say about Amiga computers too. In 2008, I became a retro video game collector. I wanted to see what I was missing, I collected many retro consoles. I didn't care about emulators and roms, I wanted to have the real experience of what it was like to play these games. And as well as consoles I also got An Amiga A1200, and guess what!? It doesn't run more than half the games. And to think this Amiga A1200 came much later in the Amiga lifespan. What horseshit. It doesn't improve in any way, if it can't play more than half the fucking games!

Computer games are horseshit. Video games (Which are console games) are better. And that is HORSEPOOP ! ! !


End file.
